A Shared Secret
by DaniCZJ
Summary: Anna's constant suppression of sexual feelings for Elsa results in her having nightmares. When she sees Elsa fantasizing about her, Anna embraces her feelings and gets her release. (Elsanna)
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing midnight as Kristoff ascended the stairs of the lighthouse. Earlier that evening Anna requested that he meet her here as she had something important to tell him. Kristoff wondered if Anna was going to ask to get married to him, but figured maybe he was wrong. Still he thought about what he would say just in case he was right.

When Kristoff reached the top he saw Anna standing there in a pale green and black dress. As he approached her he noticed she seemed to be quite anxious. "Hey Anna, you wanted to see me about something?" His voice seemed to almost startle the princess.

"Oh yeah, I um... uh," Anna stammered trying to find her words.

_Uh-oh! Maybe I was right about the marriage question._ "It's okay Anna just relax and take your time."

Anna took three deep breaths exhaling slowly each time. When she felt she regained her composure she began slowly this time. "You and I have been together quite a few months now, correct?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"And uh…you would do anything to see me happy, wouldn't you?"

"Why of course Anna! I would do anything, I love you!"

Kristoff noticed Anna tense up after he spoke. He placed a hand on her cheek gently caressing it as he thought of something to say to reassure her. "Whatever you got to say, please just let it out. I will understand."

"Thank you for that." The princess said with a smile. She took another deep breath. "Well here it goes. You see the thing is that you love me and I have strong feelings for you, but…" Kristoff's eyes widened as an unsettling feeling came over him. _But! There's a but?! This can't be good. _"My feelings are stronger for Elsa!"

The young man felt relieved. "You don't think I know that?"

Anna gasped! "You do!"

"Why of course. I knew that when you sacrificed yourself for her. You love her very much, but I don't see why that has anything to do with our relationship."

Anna turned her face from him trying to hide the fact she was blushing. "Well…I love her…like really love her, more than a sister should. So you see we can't be together because I don't love you in a romantic way. My heart belongs to Elsa!"

Kristoff was shocked. Never did he expect Anna to fall in love with a female, especially her own sister. "Whoa wait a minute! You mean to tell me you are dumping me to go out with Elsa!?"

Anna nodded her head without saying a word.

"Does Elsa even know you feel this way about her?"

"Well no, or at least I don't think she does."

Kristoff felt a little humiliated and angry over the reason why Anna broke up with him. "That's just great! The woman I love and who I thought loved me, decides to call off the relationship to go out with a woman she don't even know feels the same way; her own sister at that!"

"Well jeez! You don't have to make it sound terrible!" Anna exclaimed feeling offended.

"How do you want it to sound? Want me to sugarcoat it for you? I will!" Kristoff started in sounding as sarcastic as possible. "Once there was this sweet little girl who stopped loving me so she could possibly have a chance at boffing her own sister!"

Anna scoffed. "I can't believe you! You said you would understand and you wanted to see me happy! You're nothing but a liar!" Anna gave Kristoff a shove has she nearly screamed her last sentence. Without thinking, the young man shoved Anna in response with more force than he realized. The princess went stumbling backwards.

Before Kristoff had time to react, Anna tumbled over the railing of the lighthouse. "ANNA NOOOOOO!" he screamed as he made a futile attempt to rescue her. Anna felt extremely terrified as she plummeted down; seeing Kristoff and the top of the lighthouse getting smaller and smaller before everything went black!


	2. Chapter 2

Anna jolted awake; sitting straight up in bed gasping for air. She looked around the room gaining her bearings. _Just another dream! That makes the tenth one in two weeks! _Anna sat on the edge of the bed placing her head in her hands knowing that a restless night of sleep is what she had to look forward to.

Anna recalled her past dreams, they all had different scenarios, but each revolved around the same problem, a problem which she tried not to think about or feel. She felt she was successful at hiding it in the waking hours, but at night her subconscious mind seemed to punish her for trying to mask her libidinous feelings for the one person she wished it wasn't; her own sister Elsa.

_Why couldn't it be Kristoff that I love…or at least…one of the maids? Why Elsa?_ While Anna sat there thinking, her mind slowly started to drift into a reverie about her sister. She imagined walking in on Elsa as she was preparing for a bath. Anna would try and leave, but Elsa grabs her by the shoulders spinning her around and kissing her with everything she had.

Anna gets taken aback but doesn't fight it. She enjoys it! She starts to kiss her back, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Elsa brings her hands down from Anna's shoulders to her breasts. She moans as Elsa starts to gently squeeze and massage her hardening nipples through her clothes.

"Gaaa! What am I thinking?!" Anna said between gritted teeth as she started pounding her forehead with her palm trying to drive out the unwanted images. "I can't keep on like this!" Anna said as she started to weep in frustration. "W-why can't I be normal like other females? Why do I have to be the way I am?" Anna felt ashamed of herself, ashamed of her failing in handling her emotions, ashamed of all the faults she thought she had! Feeling like she was going to have a nervous breakdown if she remained in the room, Anna decided it best to go the garden to get fresh air and clear her mind. Leaving the room, she slowly headed down the hallway chanting to herself repeatedly, "Breathe in, my mind goes blank. Breathe out, my troubles fade, silence the mind to relax."

As she started walking past Elsa's room, she heard an odd noise that stopped her in her tracks. As she stood quietly she heard faint sounds that she couldn't quite make out. _Maybe Elsa is talking in her sleep._ Anna let out a small gasp. _What if she's having a nightmare!_ Thinking for a moment she decided if Elsa was having a nightmare, she could wake her from it and then comfort her.

"If only I had someone to comfort me after my nightmares," She mumbled as she grasped the doorknob, giving it a slight turn only to find it locked. Upsetting memories of her past filled her mind as the door failed to open. _Elsa never locks her door anymore. She promised me she wouldn't._ Baffled by this now unusual event, Anna peered in through the keyhole only to become dumbstruck as what she saw.

The room was dark except for the faint candlelight which seemed to illuminate Elsa's pale skin. The Queen lie nude on the bed with her legs spread wide, moaning in pleasure as her hand worked between them. Anna tried to move, tried to look away, but was paralyzed with fear and excitement. _Get away from the door!_ She told herself. _You're not supposed to be seeing this, get up and leave!_ Anna's body was disobeying the orders her mind was giving her.

She continuously watched wide-eyed as Elsa rubbed and kneaded each breast, moaning and whimpering softly as her other hand probed her womanhood. Tingling sensations started to develop between the Princess's legs. Her mind began racing trying to make sense of her of body's reaction to the present situation. Earlier her little fantasy of her sister nearly drove her into a panic attack, but now as she secretly watched Elsa masturbating, Anna felt she was going to go mad with an unwanted sexual desire.

_Oh Elsa. Why are you doing this to me? Why couldn't you have been sleeping as I walked by?_ Anna fought to pull her prying eye away from the door, but the sight of the one thing she secretly desired held her in place. _Grrraah! I can't take it anymore!_ Anna screamed in her mind, feeling overwhelmed. Putting her aversion aside, Anna moved her hand slowly up her nightgown lightly touching her throbbing sex through dampened panties. She made an inaudible shuddering gasp getting increasing wetter as she rubbed herself while voyeuristically watching her sister.

Anna removed herself from the door just long enough to take off her panties and move her body in a more comfortable position. Kneeling with her legs apart she began gently rubbing her clit while her other hand caressed and squeezed her breasts causing her nipples to become erect. Anna gave one a tight twisting pinch. A mix of pleasure and pain shot through her body.

Anna quickly became lost to her carnal desires. She couldn't stop thinking about Elsa. The way her lips would feel on her perky breasts while her hands explored her body. Slowly she slid her hand from her chest down between her legs tracing small circles around her entrance, spreading the wetness. "Oh Elsa… please," She whimpered, slowly pushing two fingers inside her. A jolt of intense pleasure erupted through her body as she began pumping her fingers in while her other hand continued circling her bundle of nerves. Anna held her mouth tightly closed to prevent her pleasurable sounds escaping and alerting Elsa of her presence.

In the room she could see the Queen, who now arched her back while rolling her hips up to meet her forcefully thrusting fingers; was close to reaching her climax. Elsa's moans increased in volume while her fingering became more vigorous. Anna imagined being on top of Elsa feeling her heart beating inside her chest as their heated bodies were pressed together. The redhead's hands intensified as she felt her orgasm beginning to build.

"Mmmm, Uhhhh, Ohhh, Aaaaah!" Elsa screamed as her body collapsed on the bed trembling as she came uncontrollably. The sight of her sister and her orgasmic cries were too much! Anna's building orgasm peaked as she forced her fingers deep inside her, feeing her muscles flex and tighten as warm juices spilled out over her hand and ran down her legs.

Scrunching her eyes and biting her bottom lip hard, it took all Anna had not to emit a sound during her highly satisfying release. After a moment her climax subsided. Anna withdrew her fingers from her sex and put them in her mouth tasting the salty sweetness_._ _I wonder what Elsa tastes like,_ the young woman thought as she returned her attention to her sister who was now just laying perfectly still in bed. _I guess there is nothing left for me to see tonight._

Anna grabbed her panties from the floor as she stood up. _I can't believe how much better I feel after that…I wonder what Elsa was thinking about. By her hip action, maybe it was a man._ Anna felt disheartenment at the thought of her sister being with a man and not her after what she just did. _Get a grip Anna! You don't know what Elsa was thinking, so jus-_ Anna's thoughts were cut off as she stepped in her fluids that puddled on the hardwood floor. Her foot slid out from under her as she went crashing back into Elsa's bedroom door.

A loud thud suddenly awoke Elsa. She stared at the ceiling trying to recall if she dreamt the noise or someone actually pounded on her door. She waited a few seconds before calling out, "Is somebody there?"

Anna sat dazed from her fall until she heard her sister's voice from within the room. Her confusion was replaced by fear, fear of being caught, and fear for having to explain to Elsa why she is laying by her door holding her panties in her hand. "You stupid klutz," Anna mumbled to herself as she quickly got to her feet running as quickly and quietly as she could back to her room.

Elsa lie quietly awaiting a response to her question. After receiving no reply, she got up, grabbing her nightgown off the floor and putting it on. The platinum blonde made her way to the door. Unlocking it, she opened it just enough to stick her head out and look around. All she saw was an empty dark hallway. _I guess I was just imagining things._ Elsa closed the door and returned to her bed; taking off her nightgown and snuffing the candle before crawling under the covers.

In her own bed Anna was curled up nervously awaiting Elsa to come in her room to question her. _What am I going to say? What can I tell her…the truth? No, I can't do that, she'll hate me._ After a while she realized Elsa was not coming, but still, worrying thoughts of being confronted filled her head. As the minutes ticked by, exhaustion overtook Anna's body causing her to slowly drift off into a dream free sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning when Elsa walked into Anna's room. Shadows danced on the walls created by the lantern she carried. She stood by her bedside watching her sleeping form sprawled out on the bed lightly snoring. Seeing her sister like this made smile appear on her face. "Pssst Anna. Hey Anna, wake up." Elsa said quietly. She stood there a moment waiting for a response, but got none. The Queen grabbed Anna by the arm this time and shook her. "Anna it is time to get up, we will miss the sunrise!"

Anna mumbled while turning on her side. "Please Elsa, it's too early to wake up."

Elsa let out a little growl in frustration. "Anna No! This is the third week in a row you promised to sit and watch the sunrise with me and every time you complain and stay in bed!"

Anna sat up in bed rubbing her eyes and yawning before looking at her sister who was fully dressed and standing there with hands on her hips, looking annoyed. "I'm really sorry Elsa, but I haven't been sleeping well. I keep having crazy dreams and they really affect my sleep."

"Oh really." Elsa crossed her arms not believing Anna. "And what are these crazy dreams about that have been affecting your sleep so terribly?" Anna's heart started beating faster as a sense of uneasiness came over her. She sat silently with her mind racing, trying to think of what she should say. Telling Elsa her secret that she has been trying to suppress erotic feelings for her and that has been causing her nightmares, is not something she could handle so early in the morning. "Umm I ah…well, you see my dreams are…they seem to b-"

"C'mon Anna!" Elsa interrupted her as her patience reached her limit. "I know you are not a morning person so stop making excuses. All I want is for you to watch a sunrise with me, is that too much to ask? I done all the things on the list you wanted to do. Remember riding our bike around the castle and you decided to take us down the stairs? I thought I was going to sleet myself!" A giggle escaped the redhead at Elsa's pun and the remembrance of her sister screaming frantically during their bumpy decent to the first floor.

The Queen took a deep breath to calm herself. "Now if I can live through that, you can endure waking up a few hours early to sit with me. Besides, I have hot chocolate all ready for us!"

"You're right. I'm sorry Elsa, I guess I was being a little selfish." Anna felt relieved that Elsa believed she was just making up the dreams and decided it best to not bring it up again. Sitting at the edge of the bed, the princess stretched her arms high above her head and gave a big yawn before standing up. "Let's get going, don't want the hot chocolate to become cool chocolate."

Anna started towards the door, grabbing Elsa by the arm for her to follow, but the Queen stopped her. "Wait just a minute your hasty highness. Don't you think you should put some clothes on? A princess wandering the halls in her nightdress is not very proper."

Anna looked down at what she was wearing and then up at her sister. "But Elsa, it is so early in the morning, who is going to see me?"

"There is plenty of castle staff already up and getting things prepared for the day, and that's not the point. The point is, that as a princess you are expected to act like one…even if it is just half the time." Elsa replied giving a wink, teasing Anna about her inelegance.

"Well then," Anna said placing her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that my awkwardness is just a ruse, for I wouldn't want to overshadow her majesty showing more grace and elegance than she!" The princess gave a curtsey and both the sisters broke out in giggles. "Oh Anna I love how you make me laugh, but now please get dressed before it gets too late." Elsa place the lantern on the nightstand before turning to Anna. "I will wait outside the door…unless you need some help getting dressed?"

The redhead stood there feeling confused as she tried to figure out the meaning of Elsa's words. _Did Elsa ask me if I need help getting dressed because she wants to get me naked, or did she think I would have trouble so early in the morning? Maybe she knows what I did last night? No she can't! She never saw me. _As Anna was losing herself in thought as she was known to do from time to time, Elsa waved her hand and a huge snow pile plopped down on top of Anna's head!

Anna let out a loud shuttering gasp from the sudden and unexpected shock of the cold wet snow running off her head and down her nightdress. Elsa busted out in laughter while Anna tried to get all the snow off herself. "Oh Elsa, that was so not cool!"

"It looked like that snow was really cool to me."

"You know what I meant!" The princess snapped back.

As Anna continued to shake off the rest of the snow, Elsa started giggling when she noticed what effect the cold wet nightdress had on the young lady's chest. "Now what are you giggling at?" The princess demanded.

"Does it seem a little nipply in here to you Anna?" It took a second for Anna to register what her sister meant. Looking down, she saw the wet fabric sticking close to her skin making her erect nipples more pronounced. Anna's face turned a shade of crimson as she let out a squeal of embarrassment. Crossing her arms over her chest she turned her back to Elsa trying to force back tears that started to well up. _Why did this have to me happen today? All the feelings I been suppressing and then after last night…Why is she teasing me so? _Anna's mental frustration became too much for her to handle and she gently began to sob.

Elsa noticing her sister's sudden change in demeanor starting walking towards her. "Anna, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied with a sniffle. As the queen got closer she could hear her sister's light sobs, which flooded her with panic. She had hurt Anna again, not life threatening, but emotionally. This was the first time she had seen Anna upset since the coronation party. "You are not fine, you are crying!" Elsa rushed the rest of the way and hugged Anna tightly from behind. "Anna, I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you and make you cry! Please, please forgive me!" Elsa was frantic in her words and nearly in tears herself.

Anna turned around and Elsa immediately placed place a hand on her cheek. "I greatly apologize for my actions. I was out of line. Please don't cry my sweet!" Anna looked into her sister's watery eyes and saw how worried she was. The princess felt ashamed of herself for causing Elsa such unnecessary grief. "Oh Elsa," Anna took her sister's hand and held it in hers. "Please calm down. You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did, don't you see? I hurt you, I made you cry!"

"No Elsa! You didn't hurt me…I hurt myself…well kind of." Anna feared the moment when she would have to tell somebody about her feelings for Elsa and the dreams they have caused her. To make it worse she is going to have to tell her sister first.

"I don't understand. How exactly did you hurt yourself Anna?"

"Well…" Anna began not sure how. "I been having this…um…issue, yea, and I been trying to ignore it, but it has been getting worse and causing me these crazy dreams which been ruining my sleep."

Elsa remembered what Anna tried to tell her about the dreams before. "I'm sorry Anna for not believing you earlier about your dreams. We can skip watching the sunrise until you feel better, I promise I won't bother you about it anymore." Elsa held Anna tightly in a hug. "I just want for you to get over your issue." As they stood there hugging, Anna felt Elsa's breath caressing on the back of her neck. The sensation sent chills running through her body and started a heat building in her core. "I don't think I can ever get over this! Anna snapped as she broke their embrace and took a few steps back.

"Then please tell me what is troubling you and maybe I can help."

"You can't help me Elsa, this is something I have to deal with and maybe it will go away on its own if I just ignore it."

"Anna, no! That is the worst thing you can do, believe me. I spent most of my life trying to hide my powers and hoping they will just die away, but it just caused more problems. Please just listen to me. Talking about will help. You can go back to sleep and we will talk later on, okay." Elsa began to head for the door after her sister gave her a slight smile, which she took as a yes.

"Elsa wait!" Anna called out before Elsa exited the room.

"Yes Anna?"  
Anna took a few steps forward. Holding her hands together and looking to the floor she began to speak. "I want to see the sunrise with you. I want to tell you…tell you the truth of my problem, no matter how painful it may be. I love you and I can't keep this a secret any longer. You knowing there is something wrong with me, seems to pain you more and I can't stand seeing you worrying about me so." Anna breathing a sigh of relief have said that.

Oh Anna. It makes me happy to hear that. I will wait outside the door for you while you get dressed, that is, if you are sure you want to."

"I really do Elsa. I need to let this out like you said. I will just be a minute, I'll slip on something easy to wear and be right out."

"Okay Anna. I will be just outside the door." Elsa gave a warm smile and then left the room closing the door behind her. Anna stood a moment thinking about what just happened before going to her wardrobe to find a dress. She had the courage to go after her sister, never having been in outside world in years, but this confession seems to be an even harder decision than giving up her life for Elsa. She figured that the pain of holding it in now that her sister knows something far outweighs the pain of the confession. She had to do it, she had to let Elsa know her true feeling for her, no matter what the cost.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank goodness for hot chocolate!" Anna said as she held up the cup up close to her face taking in the sweet, delicious aroma. Steam created moisture on her mouth and nose as she thought about their slightly awkward journey to the castle's east side balcony. Elsa complimented Anna on her dress when she came out of the bedroom and a short conversation was started about where she got it. Anna kept silent for the most part as she was going over in her head exactly how she was going to tell her sister the big secret she had been keeping.

"You're thankful for any type of chocolate." Elsa said, smiling at Anna who now held the fine porcelain cup with both hands trying to warm them.

"You are right about that." She said taking a sip. The two sat in silence looking out over the kingdom. The sky was still dark and a few stars could be seen. "You know Elsa," Anna started as she turned to her sister and placed her cup on the small cherry wood tea table that sat in front of them. "I think seeing the sunrise is nice, but how are we going to see the sun come up if the hillside is blocking our view?"

"Well Anna, we won't be able to see it come up from the horizon, but when the sun's rays start peeking over mountain and shoot across land illuminating everything in fiery orange, the shadows caused by the light coming through the trees..." The queen closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reminiscing of the past sunrises she seen. "It is so beautiful Anna! I am happy you are here to share it with me!"

"Mmm that _does_ sound amazing, Elsa, and I am happy to be here with you too!" The two exchanged smiles before sitting in silence again, that was until Elsa grabbed her cup of hot chocolate and quickly pulled away with a wince of pain.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Anna asked, concerned.

"My cup is too hot and it burned my fingers." Elsa explained.

Anna felt a little confused about how she could get burnt on her cup. "But Elsa, my cup was not that hot at all. I already drank half of mine with no problem."

"Well for you it is not hot, but for me it was burning, because my body is so cold and I am not used to touching things without gloves on." Elsa stated as she created a thin layer of ice around the cup to cool it enough for her to hold.

"You are not cold Elsa. To me, you are quite hot!" Anna's face turned red as she immediately put her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she just said. Elsa, who was surprised by Anna's words, sprayed her chocolate everywhere as she took her first sip.

"Anna! Did you just say what I think you said? Did you just call me 'hot'?" Elsa asked, wiping away chocolate from her chin.

"Mm-hmm." was all the embarrassed redhead could respond. Elsa was silent for a moment before bursting out in giggles.

"Can you imagine, me...hot? The queen of ice and snow being hot. Oh Anna, you are funny!" Elsa continued her giggling until she looked over at her sister and noticed she was starting to weep once again. "Oh Anna please don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you again!" The queen got up and went over to hug her sister, but Anna put her hand out to stop her. Anna could not take a repeat of what happened in the bedroom when her sister hugged her.

"No Elsa, please don't."

"But Anna, I-"

"Elsa please!" The princess interrupted her. "I have to let this out and if I don't do it now, I don't think I will be able to." Elsa stood back waiting patiently as Anna took a really deep breath before chugging the rest of her hot chocolate. "Kristoff." is all that the princess said.

"What about Kristoff?" Elsa asked puzzled.

"Well...Kristoff and I have not been seeing each other like we used to. It's not his fault...It's mine."

"Sooo you don't have feelings for Kristoff like you used to?"

Anna reached up and started twirling her hair through her fingers as she stared off into the distance not making eye contact with Elsa. "I do. I think I do, no not really. I mean I have feelings for him, but th-there is this other person I've developed an infatuation with." Anna began to speak a little more rapidly as her nervousness increased. "I thought I could get over it, that my feelings would pass, but they just grew stronger for this person! I know it is very wrong to feel so strongly for another while I'm in a relationship, but, but-"

Anna began breathing rapidly unable to finish her speaking. Elsa seeing that she was nearing an anxiety attack, knelt down in front of her sister.

"Anna! Anna look at me!" The two made eye contact. "Anna you have got to calm down! Breathe!" Elsa began to inhale deeply and then exhale. "Do as I do. Breathe in," Anna did so the best she could following along with her sister. "Now breathe out." Elsa continued on until Anna was calmed down.

"Thank you for that Elsa."

"You had me worried there," The queen said standing up. "I thought you were going to pass out."

"Yea...I got a little too worked up I guess." The princess stated slightly embarrassed by her actions.

"You know Anna, you don't have continue on if this bothers you so much."

Anna stood up quickly and stated with force. "Yes I do, Elsa!" Elsa was taken aback by Anna's sudden change. "My dreams...nightmares I that had."

"Yes?"

Anna walked to the balcony railing and looked over. "My nightmares seems to have been brought on because of me trying not to feel these overwhelming feelings I have for this person."

"Does this person know you have these feelings for them?" Elsa asked as she walked to the railing with her sister. Anna moved away from Elsa and sat back down in her chair. "I don't think they do."

Elsa stood in place, gazing at the sky, figuring Anna would be more comfortable if she wasn't looking directly at her. "Does this person have feelings for you?"

"I d-don't know. I doubt it."

"And who is this person that you are lusting after?"

Anna's heart began beating rapidly. The time was here, the time when Elsa would find out exactly how she felt about her. What scared Anna the most was if Elsa became disgusted with her and shut her out of her life again. Anna took a deep breath before she spoke. "Promise you will not hate me?"

"Anna I would never hate you no matter what. If you are still in love with Hans I would be concerned, but never hate you."

"Thank you for that, but I would never fall for Hans again after what he did."

"That's good to know." Elsa said breathing a little sigh of relief as she began think of who the object of her sister's affection could possibly be. She knew Anna didn't know or hang around many people. As the minutes went by nothing was said by either of the two. To break the silence and possibly ease Anna's tension, Elsa decided to ask her sister a question while adding a bit of humor to it. "Well, if it isn't Hans you are infatuated with, then who? Surely not the Duke of Weselton?"

"Eww, no! Elsa, that's gross!" Anna replied as both of them started giggling. "Oh Elsa, I've been dragging this on for too long. I am just going to go ahead and say it." Anna became very fidgety as she got up the nerve to speak. "The person I'm in love with is...is..." Anna stopped talking as she couldn't bring herself to finally confess.

Elsa's patience had run out with her sister. "Damn it Anna! Just say who it is already!" The queen snapped as she slammed her fist down on the railing before turning around to face her.

Anna couldn't believe what her sister just said to her. Feeling offended, she stood up and blurted without thinking, "You! I'm in love with you, Elsa!"

"Oh." Elsa was stunned and didn't know what to say. Never did she think that she was the one Anna was lusting after. Slowly, Elsa walked back to her chair and sat down. Picking up her cup of hot chocolate, she took a sip not saying anything.

"'Oh'? That's all you've got to say is 'oh'?" Anna started in confused at her sister's response.

"What do you want me to say, Anna? You put on this big, emotional show and the reason is because you are in love with me. You should have just told me instead of making this huge deal about it." This morning had been too much for Elsa. When Anna started being really emotional she figured that she had done something terrible like severely harmed somebody, but come to find out it was not that serious.

"You are my sister Elsa, it is a huge deal! It's not like I will ever get over my feelings for you, not after-" Anna caught herself and stopped talking before she went any further, but she already said too much.

"'After'? Not after what? What happened now, Anna?"

"Please don't hate me, Elsa."

"I told you before, Anna, I will never hate you, now please just tell me."

Anna took a really deep breath and then spoke. "I pleased myself."

"Well Anna, a girl has needs, so what you did is normal...I even do it."

"I know you do Elsa."

Elsa was stunned at what she heard. "Whwhat?"

Anna sat down and leaned over placing her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. "Last night...I was rushing out to the garden to get some fresh air when I heard a noise coming from your room. I thought you were having a nightmare so I went to check on you, but the door was locked. I looked through the keyhole and I saw you...umm...well I, I s-saw..." Anna's voice started to trail off as she began stammering.

The queen flushed and began to tense up. She knew what Anna had seen her doing last night. "You saw me?" Elsa said, before clearing her throat.

The redhead gave a nod, unable to answer her sister's question verbally.

"Oh." the queen replied feeling mortified as frost began to cover the cup of hot chocolate she was holding. "And w-what happened n-next?"

Anna wished she could just disappear to save herself the embarrassment of what she was confessing. "I tried, I really tried to pull myself away from the door, but I couldn't. Just the sight of your body by the candlelight had me mesmerized. It was more than I could stand and I just had to Elsa, I had to umm...please myself. I couldn't help it, it felt like I would go crazy if I didn't!"

By the time Anna finished speaking, the cup Elsa was holding shattered. Frosted porcelain and frozen chocolate clattered as it hit the hard stone floor. "I've got to go!" the queen said immediately as she stood up and headed for the door.

Anna got up and tried to stop her. "Elsa, please don't go! I'm sorry!"

Elsa gave a quick glance back at her sister before opening the balcony door.

"You promised you wouldn't hate me!" Anna screamed. The sound of her voice echoing throughout the kingdom caused a dog to bark in the distance.

The queen turned around quickly, nearly shouting. "I don't hate you, Anna!" Inhaling deeply, she continued speaking in a more calm voice. "I just need some time alone to think."

Elsa looked at Anna who was now on the verge of tears before turning around and leaving the balcony. When she closed the door behind her, she could hear Anna begin crying. Elsa fought to control her emotions as well. Finding out her sister longed for her sexually came as quite a shock to her. Even though she shared the same feelings and fantasized about being together romantically, she was mentally unprepared for the overwhelming emotional impact finding out would have on her.


	5. Chapter 5

During the rest of the day Elsa had a difficult time focusing on her duties. She kept making mistakes on papers and getting lost in conversations as her mind kept drifting away to the earlier event with Anna, and what she was going to say and do to make things right again. Elsa promised she would always be there and open about things no matter what, but here she was back to her old ways of shutting her out and leaving her crying on the opposite side of a door. _Anna was always the strong one. If only I could be like her, then maybe this morning wouldn't have happened. If I was more like her...maybe I would have opened my door three years ago when she needed me more than ever. We could have been happier together._ Elsa crossed her arms on her desk and laid her head down on them. "We could have been happier." The Queen spoke aloud with a sigh. A few minutes went by before Elsa quickly lifted her head and slammed her fist down on the desk. "Damn it Elsa! Stop thinking about what could have been. Anna feels the same way you feel about her. You hoped for that, so turn that could have been happier, into can be happier! We can be happier..." Elsa lowered her voice. "I just got to tell her I love her the same way to."

Elsa stood outside of her sister's bedroom door. _Come on, you can do this. Don't be nervous. Anna did it, so can you._ Taking a deep breath, she quickly knocked four times on the door. "Who is it?"

"Anna, it's me." A brief moment of silence followed the queen's reply. "It's open." Elsa's heart started racing when she placed her hand on the knob and turned it. As the door slowly opened, she saw Anna sitting on the edge of the bed in her nightgown, holding her hands in her lap and staring down at the floor. Her hair was a mess which meant she spent her morning back in bed. "Can I come in?"

Anna didn't answer. Elsa walked into the bedroom. "I need to talk to you...please?" The redhead gave a quick glance at her sister which Elsa took as an okay, and sat on the bed next to her. "Look. I want to apologize for the way I reacted this morning."

"Okay." Anna said simply. "Okay? No Anna, it's not. I should have staid with you instead of running away like I've done in the past. The feelings were overwhelming for me. I didn't know what else to do."

"Well you did just what any normal girl would do when she finds out her sister loves her in a very unsisterly way."

"Now that's not true!" Elsa demanded.

"Of course it is!" Anna stood up and faced her sister while putting her hand on her hips. "You ran away because you find the idea of us being together like that disgusting! I'm disgusting, that's why you ran." Elsa stood up. She couldn't take an argument from Anna right now. "You are not disgusting, now please Anna, just sit down and let me tell you something."

"What? What are you going to tell me, that I am sick in the head and need to see a doctor to fix me? Well I'm not broken Elsa, it's who I am!" Elsa placed her hand on her forehead. She knew if Anna kept on she was gong to lose her temper with her. She was just going to have to tell her and tell her now. "Anna!" The queen said sharply to make sure she had her attention. "What?" Calmly Elsa stated, "It's who I am to."

"Well I don't ca...wait, what?"

"I love you too in that way."

"Y-you you do?"

"Yes. I have for awhile now. I always hoped you felt the same way, and when you told me you did, I was overwhelmed and couldn't think straight." Anna dropped her arms to her sides before sitting on the bed; stunned by the news of Elsa's confession. "All this time. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, just like you, I was worried you would find my feeling for you repulsive, so I kept the to myself. When my urges became too much, I had to...you know." Elsa's face turned bright red as she made a circle with her fingers of her right hand and thrusted two fingers in and out with her left. Anna made a small gasp while putting her hands up to her mouth. "You mean to tell me you were thinking of me last night when you were...ummm..."

"Pleasing myself." Elsa interrupted. "Yeeees." The princess squeaked as she hung her head and crossed her arms, embarrassed by her voyeurism. "Oh Anna." Elsa bent over to look her sister directly in the eyes. "You don't have to feel ashamed. I'm glad you saw." Anna glanced up to the sight of the top and inner part of Elsa's creamy globes, which looked ready to pop out of the thin icy blue dress. Her palms started to itch at the though of how cool and firm to the touch they might be if she squeezed them. "I-I'm not ashamed, just slightly embarrassed you know." The princess was glad her arms were crossed as she became aware of her now hard and aching nipples. Elsa placed a finger under her sister's chin to lift her head up.

"No need to feel embarrassed. If you didn't watch, we may not have discovered the feelings we share for one another." Anna's heart start pounding and her breathing increased as she saw Elsa moisten her lips. Everything inside her screamed to lean over and give her a kiss. Her sister wasn't moving and an expression of nervousness shown on her face, which must have mirrored her own. Anna noticed that Elsa seemed to be waiting for something. _Is she waiting for me to make a move? Maybe she is debating the same._ Anna held her breath as Elsa moved a little closer, parting her lips. As she closed her eyes and leaned forward to meet them, Elsa stood up straight. "Well I need to get back to my duties."

"Oh...okay." The princess said as a feeling of disappointment came over her from not taking action sooner. "Look Anna. I'm glad we had this little talk. Maybe now we will both feel better since we don't have to hide this secret anymore." Anna just nodded then watched Elsa as she left the room, her hips swaying with every step. When she was gone, Anna sat still for a moment, taking in what just happened. "Why couldn't I have just kissed her? It was the perfect moment and I blew it!" Throwing back the blankets, Anna got in bed and pulled off her slightly wet panties in preparation of relief by replaying a much better version of what just happened with her sister. As she reached between her legs, there came a knock on the door.

"Anna are you there?"

"Just a minute!" While Anna was reaching over to grab the blanket, the door opened and Elsa walked in. "I said to wait!" Anna exclaimed as she pulled the blanket over her lap. Elsa closed the door behind her and locked it. "I'm sorry." She said as she walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "Anna. I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked while looking at Elsa's hand which was placed on top of hers. "Umm...Just a little bit ago..." The queen took a deep breath. "D-did you want to kiss me?" Anna not sure what to say, sat wide-eyed searching for the correct words. "Because I really wanted to kiss you." Elsa's words immediately stopped her thoughts from racing. "Y-you you did?"

"I did...I still do." Elsa squeezed her sister's hand while she whispered, "Please tell me you wanted to kiss me to." Anna's response wasn't to tell her she wanted to, but to just do it. Taking Elsa's head in her hands, she kissed her deeply; moaning at the feeling of her luscious lips pressed against hers. Elsa groaned slightly at the surprise and then started to kiss back with equal passion. Anna gasped when Elsa's tongue pushed against her lips, but parted them and eagerly accepted her soft wet tongue. While they continued their kissing, Elsa grabbed the sides of her sister's night gown and pulled it up. Anna broke the kiss as she raised her arms so she could pull the gown off of her. Wasting no time, the queen leaned over and popped her sister's swollen pink nipple into her mouth.

"Oooohh!" The princess nearly screamed in pleasure as she wrapped her hands around Elsa's head and shoved her face into her ample bosom. Elsa opened wide and took not just her nipple, but a good part of the redhead's freckled breast into her mouth; sucking hard and swirling her tongue across her aching breast, before removing her mouth and attacking her other nipple with a passion that sent a wave of heat through her body. "I want yours! Please let me seeee them!" Anna demanded as she tugged on the front of the queen's icy dress.

Elsa lifted her head and let out a sexy giggle that made Anna squirm into the sheets. Waving her hand in front of her chest, the dress thawed away causing her breasts to spring free. "Oh mmmyy..." The princess whispered in awe at the sight of her sister's perfect powdery white pair with erect deep pink nipples. Anna cupped them, giving them a squeeze as she rubbed her thumbs gently across the tiny pink mounds. Elsa whimpered as she placed her hands on Anna's and teased her nipples between her fingers. The two leaned forward connecting their lips and tongues together once more as they fondled each other's breasts, but as good as it felt, Anna needed something else in her mouth. Sliding her lips down the smooth skin of her neck, she teased her tongue along her chest, before lifting her breast to her mouth. Elsa emitted a sexy purr as the the princess tongued her swollen nub. Her back arched pushing her flesh further into Anna's mouth. Elsa put her arms around her sister and began running her icy finger tips up and down her back and through her hair. A chill ran through Anna as she let out a muffled sigh before switching to the other nipple, marveling at the cool feel of Elsa's skin.

"Mmmm." Elsa moaned biting her bottom lip. Soon after, Elsa put her hands on Anna's shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. With a wicked smirk she grabbed the blanket and pulled it away, exposing the fact that her younger sis was naked. "Well well, look at you!" Elsa whispered staring down at Anna's womanhood with a look of pure lust in her eyes.

"You...you like?" She asked shyly as she slowly opened her legs to give Elsa a full view.

"I love it." Without hesitation, Elsa put her hand between the princess's legs and ran her fingers tenderly through her wet folds.

"Oh that feels sooo good!" Anna groaned writhing her hips and pushing sex into her sister's hand. "You're so wet." Elsa licked her lips as she slid one of her fingers inside her. Anna whimpered in pleasure and then moaned louder when a frosty thumb found her little bundle of nerves. Elsa leaned over and fastening her lips to her nipple gently sucking on it while her fingers worked her magic.

"Sssh...oooh that feels a-amazing! You are a natural at this." Anna stated as she ran her hands down the queens smooth back.

"Nop rahrly" she replied with her mouth still around her nipple, before sitting up. "You can say I had lots of time to myself to practice."

"Elsa, you horny thing!"

"What? I had to do something in my room besides reading books and studying all the time. I found it helped me some to cope. At least for a little while I had pleasure to overshadow my pain." Anna got a little lost in thought at Elsa's story until she realized she stopped working in her.

"Oh, keep rubbing." Anna groaned, thrusting her hips.

"Nope." Elsa gave her an impish smile. "There's a better way." She pulled her hand away and Anna whimpered in frustration. That was until Elsa stood up thawing the remainder of her dress. The princess's eyes scanned the naked statuesque body in front of her before locking her sight on the cleft of her womanhood, which featured a patch of platinum fluff over it that Anna wanted to bury her face in. Elsa knelt on the bed and swung her leg over Anna's right one. She moaned at the feeling of her hot wet sex and cool skin against her leg. The queen began to grind her hips, working herself into her leg while sliding backwards until she was resting on her knee. Lowering her head, she started sucking on her sister's nipple while moving her fertile crescent in circles around her knee.

Elsa kissed each of the pink nipples below her. Then as Anna watched with her heart pounding and her juices flowing, her queen trailing her tongue down her stomach. She paused to playfully tongue her naval causing Anna to giggle, before kissing the top of her flame haired labia. A shudder went through her as Elsa slid her arm under her left leg and put it on her shoulder. The two made brief eye contact before she touched the tip of her tongue to Anna's clit. "Oh please don't tease me Elsa!" The redhead whined.

"You're teasing me too." She licked her lips before shoving her finger hard into her while she buried her face between her thighs.

Anna threw her head back and squealed sharply as her pearl was sucked. She grabbed her sister's head and held her face to her yearning womanhood. Elsa was sucking, licking, and fingering the princess while she continuely worked her own sensitive sex into her knee. She was moaning into Anna's flesh as Anna moved her leg back and forth along her slick folds, hoping she would cum for her, but it was hard for her to concentrate on anything but the soft tongue and lips working her throbbing clit. She looked down between her thighs and the sight of Elsa's platinum blond braid across her thigh and her blue eyes looking up at her while her mouth was buried in her crotch, sent her over the edge. Anna wrapped her leg around Elsa head, pinning her there. "Oh fuck." She moaned as her eyes rolled up while her back arched and thighs trembled. "Ah ahh Aaaaahhhh! Ohh fffa elsss!" Anna's orgasm hit like an tidal wave coursing through her body. After what seemed like forever, her orgasmic wave subsided. She felt all tingly as she lie there lightheaded and breathing heavily.

Elsa removed herself from Anna's erotic headlock and looked down upon freckled beauty. "I didn't think you ever were going to stop." The queen said licking Anna's salty pineapple essence from around her lips. "You taste delicious my little palate pleasing princess!" The redhead smiled and started to speak when there came a sudden rapping upon the door, followed by a panicked voice, both sisters recognized as one of the maids.

"Princess Anna? Princess Anna? I heard you screaming. Are you okay in there?"

"Yea...I'm...fine." She answered in between breaths. "I just...stubbed my toe."

"As long as you are fine, your highness. You have a great day."

"You too." Anna called out. After the maid was gone, Elsa sat on the edge of the bed. "Good thing I locked the door. Who knew you were going to be a screamer."

"You did such a wonderful job pleasing me, I couldn't help but scream." Anna sat up next to her sister and rested her head on her arm. "That was the bestest best feeling ever!. Thank you Elsa."

"No, thank you! I longed to be with you for so long. All these years I finely got to experience the sensations rather than just imagining what it would feel like."

"So you enjoyed your orgasm too?" Anna asked. Elsa not wanting to just say she didn't have one and possible risk hurting Anna's feelings, sat quit for a moment as she chose her words carefully. "I was so close to one, but you had one first and your leg stopped rubbing, so my pleasure didn't get a chance to reach it's zenith."

The princess let out a tiny gasp. "But Elsa, you have to have an orgasm. You can't just reach that point and then stop. It's not healthy." The queen smiled. "It's fine Anna. It wouldn't be the first time I didn't reach a climax. I'll just wait and have one later, besides, I have work that needs to get done." Elsa started to get up, but her sister grabbed her by the arm.

"Please wait." With her sister back on the bed, the princess got up and rested her chin on Elsa's left shoulder and sweetly whispered in her ear before giving it a little bite. "I want you to come...I want to be the one to make you come." Heat poured through her body once more, causing her to shiver at Anna's words and the feel of her hot breath fogging her neck after the bite. The queen reached behind and placed her hand in her sister's red wild hair as she turned her head and slowly slid her tongue into her mouth. Anna moaned at the sudden sensation and let out a small grunt of frustration when Elsa pulled away before her tongue could start in on the action. "Whatever my darling princess wants. she can have." Elsa crawled on the bed and laid on her back.

"Thank you." Anna said under her breath as she gently spread the queen's legs; staring at the angelic curly hair before reaching down and running her fingers over her blushing wet folds. Elsa breathed in heavily and let out a wavering sigh as Anna intently explored her womanhood before pulling her hand away and lowering her head, kissing the inside of her left thigh just above her knee. Elsa shuddered as the redhead trailed her tongue up her thigh just to her womanhood before stopping; repeating the process once more before moving to the other thigh. The hot soft tongue on her cool skin was driving her crazy with desire. Anna was enjoying teasing her sister and could tell she was enjoying too, not just by the sounds she would make, but how unbelievably wet she was. The princess kissed the inside of her right thigh and once again traced a path upward with the tip of her tongue. She slowed down a bit as she got close to the center of her engorged sex; licking with increased pressure along her perineum which caused her to raise her hips off the bed.

"Damn it Anna! Lick me already, please!"

Anna giggled to herself before putting her hands on the insides of her thighs. "Am I doing this right? I don't want to be doing something that don't feel good to you."

"You are doing everything right. Perfectly! Now please continue!"

Anna did as she was told. She quickly swept her tongue from bottom to top of her drenched sex causing another shudder to radiate through her body. Anna loved the flavor of her sister and was surprised that her fluids had a slight chill instead of being warm. "Mmmooh yes! Lick! Lick me more!"

"Very well your Majesty." Anna said as she buried her face in her crotch, licking long and slow from the bottom to the top with the flat of her tongue over and over again, stopping just shy of her fully engorged clitoris that was begging for attention. The princess knew if she touched it, it would send Elsa over the edge in a mind-blowing orgasm. She wanted that to happen, but not yet. She continued licking upward, varying from the center by alternating licks along each side of her folds, making sure to cover every inch with her tongue. By this time Anna's face was drenched in her juices as the red faced queen continued moaning and begging for a release while squeezing her breasts. Anna kept ignoring her pleas until she felt the time was right. Elsa was drenched with desire, sprawled flat on her back, breathing fast and moaning with lust. Beads of sweat glistened on her body. Her pink nipples were rock hard and standing up as her breasts heaved up and down.

On the next lick Anna passed over her bundle of nerves. Then another. With the third lick she stopped on her bundle and wiggled the tip of her tongue on it for a few seconds before pulling away for a brief second and then did it again. Elsa grabbed her sister's head with both hands and held it down while saying, "Yes, right there! Don't stop please! Lick my clit! Suck on it! Make me come Anna!"

Anna bore down on her pink pearl with her tongue and started licking in a heated frenzy. Elsa continued holding her head in place while her hips were bucking off of the bed. She could feel her impending climax building as her hips rose up, arching her back as started to scream "Yeeesss! Uhhhgn Anna, oh fucking...Aaaahhhh!" Elsa's orgasm sent her into an abyss of a mind-warping climax. Over and over again she bucked and rode every wave as the feeling of lightning that started from Anna's tongue shot up her spine and through her entire body. It took several minutes for Elsa to come back to reality. Anna's face was still between her thighs. She gave a soft lick savoring the queen's sweet nectar of love before she crawled up and snuggled next to her. "Did I do a good job at pleasing you? You enjoyed it right?"

"Mmm." Elsa simply replied with a smile. "You couldn't tell? That was...I can't even begin to describe what I felt. It was unlike anything I ever felt before."

Knowing she successfully pleased Elsa, Anna let out a proudful squee as she kissed her sister on the cheek. "Can we do this all the time?"

"Elsa thought for a moment. "Not all the time, no. We have to plan it out so we don't risk the chance at getting caught. Who knows what a secret like this could do to the kingdom if it got out to the public."

"I'm sure people will be understanding of us after all we went through."

"I don't know. I feel it best if we kept it quiet for awhile."

"Is that even possible Elsa? I mean we were both really loud and didn't do much to muffle ourselves." The sisters busted out in giggles. "We will have to work on that."

"We don't want the guards or maids to think one of us is being murdered."

"What you did to me Anna, I thought I was having a heart attack. I wasn't sure if I was coming or going!" Both girls started laughing hysterically to the point of having tears in their eyes. "I love you!" Anna said with a kiss when their laughing ceased. "I love more!" Elsa replied returning the kiss. The sisters turned on their sides, bodies pressed together as they stared longingly in each other's eyes with a new found love and passion for one another as they slowly drifted off in a afternoon slumber.


End file.
